


Never Say Never

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Language, M/M, Spoilers for the movies they watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean would do anything for Castiel, anything that would make him happy.  But Cas may have found the one thing that Dean would never, EVER do for ANYONE.





	1. Princess and the Frog

There are a lot of sacrifices that one makes when they are in a relationship.  Sometimes it is something small, like not eating something anymore because your partner doesn’t like it.  Or adding a couple new groups to your music list to put a smile on your lover’s face.  Dean was happy to do these things, he was happy to do a lot of things to make Cas smile.  He would stop on the way to the store at a large field so Cas could watch the bees, even though it was super boring.  He would listen to audio books instead of the radio sometimes, so Cas didn’t have to read when it was dark out.  But there was one thing he would never, EVER do…

 

But you know what they say…never say never…

 

“Put it back.”  Dean deadpanned as he looked at the movie clutched in Cas’ hands.  When Cas suggested a weekend off watching movies, he was all for it.  Granted…he thought watching movies was code for something else.  He should know better by now with Cas that there is never any secret code. 

 

“But, Dean.  You said I could pick two movies for us to watch.  I have picked these two, why must I put them back.”  Cas did his little head tilt, which made Dean smile a bit, as Cas squinted his eyes.  “I don’t understand.”

 

Dean grabbed one of the movies, ‘The wonderful life of Bees: A documentary’, as he sighed.  “This one, as much as it is going to suck, you can keep.  Put that one back.”  Dean gave the angel his most stern face, but Castiel just stared back at him.

 

“I don’t understand.  Why is this a less acceptable movie?” 

 

“I’m not watching a Disney movie, Cas.  Pick another one…or I will pick for you.”  That last threat got the angel moving.  Both of them had vastly different tastes in movies, so when they did do movie nights, each of them got a turn to pick a movie or an all-out war would ensue.  Dean had taken to picking for Cas if he took too long, which were movies that Cas never would willingly watch on his own. 

 

Cas moved quick to snatch up a different movie and followed Dean up to the check out, excited to get started on their weekend to themselves. 

 

000

 

It was about a month later that they finally had the time to relax again.  It seemed to be an all or nothing pattern, either they had hunt after hunt, or nothing for a week.  Dean was the one who suggested the movie marathon this time.  In all honesty, he really enjoyed just relaxing in bed with Cas and watching some movies.  And as he hoped, it wasn’t strictly watching TV…if you catch his drift. 

 

Instead of venturing out to the movie store, they decided to utilize the Netflix account Sam had set up in Dean’s room.  Being the gentleman that he was, Dean handed the remote to Cas before he wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulders and settled in against the headboard. 

 

Dean wasn’t really paying attention to what Cas picked…until he heard the frilly music begin.  He was quick to snatch the remote back and exit out of the movie.

 

“Dean, you said I could pick any movie that I want.”  Cas scolded Dean as he shifted, trying to get back at the remote. 

 

“No Disney!  I told you that last time, Cas.  I’m not watching no kid’s movie.  Pick something else.”  He handed the remote over, noting the sour look on Cas’ face as he changed the movie.  He felt a little guilty at first, cracking down on the angel like that, but it wasn’t like he never did anything Cas wanted to.  Hell, last week he drove an extra five hours out of the way on the way to a case so that blue eyed weirdo could see the world’s largest ball of yarn.  Why didn’t he fly over on his own, you ask?  One, he was only at half grace, and two, he insisted that it was an attraction he wanted to see with Dean. 

 

He was a good boyfriend, right?  Dean thought to himself as he settled back against the headboard as Castiel put on ‘Must Love Dogs’.  As if the angel had read his mind, he turned quickly and pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips before settling his head against his chest, eyes glued to his new choice of movie.  Dean smiled and kissed Castiel’s head, running his fingers through his unkempt hair, enjoying the feeling of comfort that came when he was snuggled up with his lover. 

 

So their movie marathon went on, Cas no longer trying to sneak in a Disney movie. 

 

000

 

It is amazing what an angel blade in the wrong hand can do, especially against an angel who only had half of his grace.  Castiel was lucky that it only ‘grazed’ him when the demon attacked.  Dean’s heart almost stopped when he saw that bright blue light shine from Cas’ skin for a moment, when he screamed out in pain.  The demon was easily taken care of and the boys got their favorite angel back to the safety of the bunker, but now it was a waiting game for Cas to heal up. 

 

It had been a couple of days since the incident, the gaping wound on Castiel’s abdomen was healing rather quickly, but he was still in a lot of pain and feeling exhausted as every ounce of his grace was pushed to heal his vessel. 

 

Dean was doing everything in his power to make him comfortable, take his mind off the pain, but nothing seemed to work long term.  He tried honey and peanut butter sandwiches, he forgot Cas said they tasted like molecules.  He tried getting Cas some new books to read, cuddling with him, humming to him, but nothing was working.  Nothing could keep Cas’ mind off his healing, which meant he would just lay there, in pain.  

 

So, one night, as Dean laid in bed, Castiel curled up against his body, he had an idea.  There was only one thing he could think of that would keep Castiel’s interest…he hated the idea, but if it would make Cas feel better, he was going to do it.  So that morning, as the angel slept, put into an almost human like stupor from the exertion of his grace, he snuck out of the room and ran to the nearest store to grab some supplies. 

 

000

 

“Mornin’ baby.”  Dean whispered into Cas’ ear as he gave him a quick kiss on the head.  “I got something for you, can you sit up?”

 

Cas rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as Dean sat beside him, handing over a couple plastic bags.  “Dean…what is this?”

 

“You gotta look for yourself.”  He said with smirk, ruffling Cas’ hair, making it even more disheveled than it was to begin with.  He watched as his lover’s eyes looked into the bag and widened with wonder, excited for what he found.

 

000

 

Sam looked at the clock and realized that he hadn’t seen Dean or Cas all day.  He shifted from his seat and stretched as he walked down the hall.  He knew Cas was still healing and needed all the rest he could get, but that was no excuse for Dean.  Sam would be damned if he did all the research for their next case on his own.

 

He heard some music coming from Dean’s room as he walked up to the door and peered inside.  He choked on air as he saw Castiel with his arms around Dean’s middle, some tears falling down his face as he watched the movie wide-eyed. 

 

Dean was smiling down at the angel, rubbing his back as he spoke softly.  “Cas, it’s just a firefly...” 

 

“But, he was their friend, Dean.  He…He g-gave his life…for his frog friends.” 

 

Sam looked up to the television and saw the animated funeral, animals and bugs all around, crying over some lost friend.  “Dude.”  He said loudly as he turned back to his brother.  “Are you…watching a Disney movie?” 

 


	2. The Phantom of the Opera

“Dean, we must watch this movie.  I believe it will be very education in teaching me how to properly hunt.  It appears to be a case about a spirit in an opera house.”

 

Dean didn’t even look at the movie, assuming it was some crappy horror flick and just nodded.  “Sure, Cas.  We can watch it.” 

 

Here they were again, in a crappy movie store, each picking out two movies for their weekend in.  It has become tradition now.  Once a month, they have their movie weekend.  Both of them loved it, just being able to relax, not worry about hunts or monsters, and just enjoy each other’s company.  And boy, did they enjoy each other’s company. 

 

000

 

Castiel put the movie in, and the music began to play for the intro screen.

 

Dean listened to it, and paused for a moment, looking up from his phone.  “Dude!”  He yelled at Castiel, who jumped at his sudden outburst.

 

“What is wrong, Dean?”

 

Dean wanted to be upset.  Upset at the fact that he was now about to sit through a damn musical, but he couldn’t be, because he was laughing to hard.  “Man, this isn’t about…oh, baby.”  He reached out and pulled the angel into a sweet kiss.  “Just hit play.” 

 

000

 

Dean watched as the movie started out in black and white, curious about what was to come.  Sure, he had heard of this movie, but he never had watched it.  He had to admit, he liked the black and white vibe, made it seem creepier. 

 

Suddenly, the world turned to color and the music turned dark.  Cas snuggled against Dean in anticipation, and Dean had to admit…the music wasn’t half bad.  Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he thought…

 

000

 

Ugh…he takes it back.  That weird looking chick.  Ugh. 

 

“Cas…” 

 

“Shh, Dean.  Others are coming on stage!”  He whispered angrily.  Dean could only shake his head.  It didn’t matter what kind of movie it was, Cas was always getting way too into it, and it seemed this movie…The Phantom of the Opera…was no exception. 

 

000

 

“I really don’t like that woman.”  Castiel said as the Diva took the stage again. 

 

“I don’t think you are supposed to, Cas.”  Dean chuckled to himself as he wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulders, pulling him close.

 

Cas’ eyes went wide as the rope came undone and the beam fell on the woman.  He gasped in shock, but Dean couldn’t help but bust out laughing.  “Dean!”  Castiel scolded.  He then tilted his head and looked to Dean.  “I don’t understand, there was no cold spots or electrical interference, how could it be a spirit?” 

 

Dean shook his head, rolling his eyes at all of the drama. 

 

000

 

“Oh, he is so getting laid.”  Dean said as The Phantom stepped up to the mirror.

 

“Shh!”  Cas whispered as he leaned forward. 

 

Dean followed suit, admitting, only to himself, that this song was pretty bad ass. 

 

“Where the hell did that horse come from?” 

 

“I do not know, but I believe it would not be healthy for him in that dungeon.”  Cas barked back, followed quickly by a shh-ing sound. 

 

Dean couldn’t believe how much Cas was getting into this movie, but more astonishingly, how much he himself was already invested.  He honestly didn’t know who that other douche bag was, that fancy guy, he was personally rooting for the masked man. 

 

000

 

The phantom began his next song, his smooth voice serenading Christine.  As if wooed by the phantom as well, Castiel didn’t even blink as he watched the scene unfold. 

 

 _Wait…was that a shrine to the girl?_   Dean thought to himself.  _Okay…getting a bit weird there, phantom_. 

 

The phantom’s voice struck the crescendo, the high note echoing around the room.  As if willed by the movie, Castiel let out a soft sigh, followed by a small smile.  “He is so romantic…”  Cas whispered, leaning his head against Dean’s shoulder. 

 

 _Great…now there is a standard set…thanks Phantom_.  Dean scoffed in his mind.  

 

000

 

“Oh man, shit’s gonna go down.”  Dean said as he watched the two idiots get the Diva ready for the performance.

 

“Agreed.”  Castiel agreed as he shook his head.  “Why won’t they listen to the Phantom’s demands?  They are clearly inviting trouble.” 

 

“Because they are idiots, Cas.  That’s why…”  Dean began chuckling as they placed the wig on the Diva’s head.  “Dude, look at that bee-hive!” 

 

Castiel squinted and did that adorable head tilt before he spoke again.  “Dean, that is not a bee hive.” 

 

000

 

The Diva’s performance was failing horribly, and Dean was laughing his ass off, as was Castiel. 

 

“Don’t follow him!  You are asking for certain death!”  Castiel screamed at the television as the man began chasing around the Phantom. 

 

Dean could only shake his head as Cas began chanting, “No, no, no.”  Over and over again as the Phantom and the stage man jumped from beam to beam, the music raising the anticipation of what was to come. 

 

“No!”  Castiel screamed as the man fell from the rafters, hung by a stage rope.  “Why would he do that?  That will not win Christine’s heart!” 

 

“Cas, you need to calm down…”  Dean said as he began to rub Castiel’s back. 

 

“No!  That was unnecessary!” 

 

000

 

‘ _Love me, that’s all I ask of you_.’

 

The two sang together as the love song came to a close.  The phantom walked up and grabbed the solitary rose that laid in the snow.  Dean and Cas watched as he sang to it, a look of heartbreak and sorrow on his face.

 

The Phantom began to cry, and for a moment, Dean felt bad for him.  Hell, Dean was still rooting for the Phantom to get the girl.  At least he was interesting. 

 

Castiel nodded, as if he had heard Dean’s thoughts, as the lover’s song echoed to the roof, allowing the Phantom to hear their love song again.  He quickly jumped onto an angel statue as he cursed the couple.

 

“Well, that turned quickly…”  Dean commented.

 

“I believe things are about to…how did you put it…hit the fan?”  Castiel turned to Dean, with a playful smirk on his face.

 

Dean let out a small chuckle, ruffling Cas’ hair.  “Yea, Cas.  Shit’s about to hit the fan…” 

 

000

 

“That poor boy!”  Cas said as they watched the scene that explained where the Phantom came from.  A tear fell from Dean’s eye, which he quickly wiped away.  Damn this movie.  They made the perfect antagonist, someone you feared, yet felt for at the same time.

 

“Why would someone treat an innocent child like that?”  Castiel asked, turning from the movie to face his hunter. 

 

“People can be cruel, Cas.”  It was the only response he could offer.  But how else do you explain to an angel of the lord why that boy was treated that way, just for looking different? 

 

000

 

‘ _Now let it be war upon you both_ ’ The phantom spoke.

 

“Why does he still fight for her?”  Cas whispered as the next scene started, the preparations to capture the Phantom.

 

“Because he loves her, Cas.”  Dean ran his hand down his face.  He didn’t know how much more of this angsty movie he could take.  She would obviously wind up with the fancy guy.  It was now just a matter of if she lives and what happens to the Phantom.

 

“But she loves Raoul more.  Why would he continue to pursue her?” 

 

Dean sighed as he tried to think of a way to explain it to his angel.  “Well…would you stop pursuing me if I loved someone else?”

 

Cas looked at Dean, staring into his green eyes.  “I would never stop fighting for you, Dean.” 

 

Dean smiled and gave Cas a quick kiss.  “Well there ya go.  I guess that makes you the Phantom?” 

 

Castiel nodded.  “Which would make you Christine.”  He said as he turned back to the movie.

 

Dean was taken aback.  “I’m not the chick.”  He deadpanned.

 

000

 

“He doesn’t look _that_ bad!”  Dean whined.  “And no way they saw that from their seats.”

 

“Dean! Hush!”

 

“Don’t hush m-ugh.”

 

Castiel was quick to slap his hand over Dean’s mouth, silencing him as Raoul went further into the dungeon, falling through the trap door and into the pit of water.  His eyes were wide as he watched intently, wanting to know who lived, who died, and who won the lovely Christine. 

 

Dean, on the other hand, was merely glaring at the angel, as if his eyes would will his hand from his face.

 

000

 

“No, Christine!  Don’t give into the hate, you must make the right choice!”  Castiel screamed at the television.  “Save Raoul!  You can escape later.”

 

“No, she can’t!  She is in the dungeon!”  Dean countered.

 

“Yes, she can!  Save your lover, Christine!”

 

“No, stay with the Phantom.  He loved you before you were famous!”  Dean yelled louder, as if the woman could actually hear their pleas.  Neither realized that they were arguing for the same end game.

 

“He murdered people, Dean!”

 

“He had no choice!” 

 

“Yes, he did.  He chose poorly.”

 

“No-wait!”

 

They both silenced themselves as Christine sang to the Phantom, and then walking up to him and kissing him passionately.

 

“YES!”  Dean yelled as he threw his hands up.  “You get it Phantom!  …wait…what’s happening?” 

 

They watched as the Phantom wept and then released the two. 

 

“That is a wise decision.  That is very compassionate of you.”  Castiel commented as the phantom sang to his childhood toy. 

 

“This is a stupid ending…”  Dean huffed, upset that Christine was going to end up with the fancy man. 

 

“It is not a stupid ending.  You are just unhappy with her decision.” 

 

“Yea, cause it’s a stupid decision.”  He whined as he pouted, leaning against the headboard of the bed. 

 

000

 

The movie had ended, with the single red rose and the ring laying upon Christine’s grave.  Castiel was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring intently as the screen faded away to black.  With a soft sniffle, he leaned back and let out a soft sigh.

 

“Are you crying?” 

 

“It was a wonderful love story, Dean.  I don’t understand how you are unaffected.” 

 

“It’s just a movie, Cas.” 

 

Dean scooted up and wrapped an arm around his angel.  “Come on, Phantom.  Why don’t we put in your other movie?  What did you pick?”

 

Castiel wiped the solitary tear from his eye.  “I chose Beauty and the Beast.”  He said, making Dean groan. “What is wrong?”

 

“Gah, a musical and a Disney movie?”  Dean fell back on the bed with a huff.  “You’re lucky I love you.” 

 

Castiel smiled as he fell back and laid next to Dean, blue eyes meeting green.  “I love you too, Dean…my Christine.” 


	3. Beauty and the Beast

_Ugh._   Dean groaned internally.  _Another Disney movie._   He watched as Cas got up, an excited smirk on his face as he carefully inserted the DVD.  Dean picked up the movie case and read the title again.  Beauty and the Beast. Well, maybe the beauty would make it worth it?

 

Cas made his way back over, crawling under the sharked blanket as some music began.  Here we go, Dean thought as Cas relaxed against him.

 

000

 

Every movie was different, but one thing that was always the same was Dean’s snarky comments and Cas’ questions. 

 

“I don’t understand.  Why would he turn the woman away?”

 

Dean looked down at his watch and sighed with a smile.  _Wow…60 seconds…new record of how quick before question number 1_.  “Cause she wasn’t pretty, Cas.”

 

“That shouldn’t matter.  She was elderly.  The weather was poor.  He could have offered her shelter.”  Cas growled.  He was frustrated.  “The adults of the castle should have offered her aid.”

 

“Yea, he is the prince, Cas…they can’t exactly tell him no.”

 

“Prince or not.  That woman would have died due to exposer if she had no magic.”  Cas glared at the screen as the music changed and a young woman walked from her house. 

 

Dean chuckled.  Honestly, he didn’t know what he enjoyed more, getting to spend alone time with Cas, or hearing his thoughts and questions on the movies.  They were both pretty amazing. 

 

000

 

Dean watched as Belle walked into the castle, looking for her father.  He knew the basics of the story, so he wasn’t paying too much attention.  Cas however, was on the edge of his seat.  It was pretty adorable.  Cas’ eyes shining as his mouth was slightly agape. 

 

He watched as Cas tilted his head, watching as Belle traded places with her father.  The blue eyed angel glanced over at Dean and back to the television a few times before he finally spoke up. 

 

“What?” Dean asked as he sipped his beer.  Yes, beer.  He needed alcohol to deal with Disney. 

 

“Belle.  She reminds me of you.”

 

Dean froze at those words.  “Excuse me?”

 

“Belle would be the representation of you.  Your selfless sacrifice for your family.  Courage.  Ability to see past certain things to find the truth.  Independent.  You are Belle.”

 

“I’m not the princess!”  Dean shouted.

 

“Technically, she is not a princess.”  Cas stated flatly as he turned his attention back to the movie, ignoring Dean as he went on.

 

“I’m not the chick!” 

 

000

 

“I do not like Gaston.” 

 

“Don’t think you are supposed to, Cas.” 

 

“He does not act properly.  He can’t grasp that Belle does not love him.”  Dean just rolled his eyes, but then choked on air.  “He reminds me of Crowley.”

 

“W-What?!”  Dean was laughing as Cas gave him a serious, why are you laughing, look.

 

“Crowley is Gaston.  He is always pursuing a relationship with Belle, who is you.   Although they have different motives.  I believe Crowley is fueled by self-preservation while Gaston is fueled by animalistic attraction.” 

 

Dean was dumbstruck as he gaped at Cas.  “What?!”  Was all he could say, he couldn’t believe the angel was comparing them all to Disney characters. 

 

Cas gave him a nod and turned back to the TV, offering no more explanation.

 

“Hold on…let’s just say for a minute that Crowley is Gaston, and I’m Belle, which I’m not…who are you?” 

 

“That is obvious, Dean.”  Cas turned to him with a sly smile.  “I am the Beast.  Once I was uncaring for humans and you, but you helped me find who I was, like Belle helped the Beast.” 

 

Dean smiled as he wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulder, pulling him close.  “I’ll always be here to help you Cas.” 

 

Cas gave him a soft smile and a quick kiss to his cheek before setting against him.  “What about Sam?”

 

“I believe Sam is Cogsworth.” 

 

000

 

Dean missed the big fight scene, he was laughing too hard at Cas calling Sam Cogsworth.  It was a funny idea.  It also convinced Dean that he needed to get Sam a pocket watch.

 

“Dean, hush!”  Cas scolded as Belle ran to the beast, who was hurt.  Dean quieted down as Cas’ hand intertwined with his, squeezing tightly.  He always did that when the movie made him worried or scared or sad. 

 

Belle whispered her love to the beast and Cas shifted, whispering to himself.  “She broke the curse, he has to live…” 

 

Dean beamed, hearing that hint of worry and distress sin Cas’ voice, it was too adorable.  And to see that look of joy when the happy ending played, it made the whole day and movie worth it. 

 

“I enjoyed that movie!”  Cas said quickly as the credits rolled.  Dean chuckled as he pulled Cas against him, kissing his head. 

 

“Wasn’t as bad as I thought.”  Dean’s stomach growled, making him lean back and send a shout out to Sam, who was probably in the library. 

 

“Hey, Cogsworth!  You want pizza for dinner?!” 

 

Cas chuckled as he shut the credits off already starting to think what movie they should watch next. 

 

 


	4. The Titantic

“It’s not Disney.”  Sam offered, an evil smile on his face as he helped Cas defend his movie pick.  Sam was the one who suggested it to Cas.  After seeing how Dean was willing to watch anything, if Cas suggested it, Sam may have started using it to his advantage.  “And there are some good parts in it.” 

 

“Whose side are you on?!” 

 

“Cas’.” 

 

000

 

“It is based on a true story.  It will be entertaining and educational.”  Cas offered as he sat next to Dean on the couch.  Dean had told him ‘no’ at the store, but he wasn’t willing to give in that quickly.  It took some time, but he eventually wore Dean down.  He had to, Sam had told him it was a great love story that he needed to see, not that he was about to tell Dean that. 

 

“Fine…just…play the movie.”  Dean grumbled as he held up the movie that Sam had bought the angel when he was on a supply run.  “Get this over with…”  Dean rolled his eyes as Cas popped in ‘The Titanic’.

 

000

 

Dean was quiet the whole movie, which was unusual…until…

 

On screen, the pompous man bragged about how the titanic was built and how it was unsinkable.

 

“Wanna bet?”  He spat out.

 

“Shh!  Don’t spoil the movie, Dean!” 

 

“What?!  Dude, they showed the sunken ship in the beginning…you know how this ends!”  

 

000

 

“I’d tap that…go get some, Jack!”  Dean offered as rose danced around with DeCaprio’s character.  Her dress swung around her as he looked to Cas, who was giving him a strange look. 

 

“Really, Dean?” 

 

“What?  You make me watch this movie, I get to root for what I want.”  He said with a sigh as he pulled Cas back against him.  “Now shh…you’ll spoil the movie.”  Dean said sarcastically, using a phrase Cas has been saying each time he opened his mouth during the movie.  For some reason, Cas was taking this movie very seriously.

 

000

 

“Yea!  Getting’ it on in the car…you go!”  Dean cheered as Cas shook his head. 

 

“There are perfectly good beds for them to use, why not go to one of those?”

 

Dean chuckled and leaned down into his angel’s ear, “I’ll show you later.”  Dean smiled proudly when he saw Cas shift next to him and his face turn red.  “Maybe I’ll paint you like Jack did for Rose?”  Cas’ face turned even redder and Dean decided he found his new favorite past time, making Cas blush.  “You can be the heart of my ocean.”

 

Cas looked at him and shook his head.  “That was a horrible pick up line, Dean….even for you.”

 

“Psh…my pick-up lines are golden, what the hell are you on about?” 

 

000

 

“No!”  Dean shouted at the TV.

 

“They could both fit on there!”  Cas added, his voice sounding terrified as he gripped Dean’s hand.  Both of them were sitting up on the edge of the couch, screaming at the television as Rose and Jack floated in the cold water.

 

“Move your ass, Rose!”

 

“If she shifted, they could balance and float!”

 

“No, no, no…”

 

“Why can’t they change places?”

 

“Oh man…if he dies…”  Dean looked at Cas who was looking completely heartbroken and pissed off at the same time.  Jack better live, or so help Sam.

 

“He will be fine.  Sam said this was a great love story.  He will be fine.”  Cas said softly as he squeezed Dean’s hand. 

 

…

 

“What, the actual hell!”  Dean screamed.

 

“Don’t let him go, you just said you wouldn’t let him go!”  Cas cried out, tears running down his face, his blue eyes turning red around the edges as Dean began rubbing his back, trying to calm him down.

 

Sam heard the shouts of Cas and Dean and chuckled.  Yea, the Titanic, it was a rough movie.  But it was a great love story, utterly tragic, but great.  Dean never would have watched it without Cas requesting it, so he worked the situation.  Dean watching the Titanic…he would never let his brother live it down.  He ignored the shouts from Dean as he turned back to his book, but then started laughing when he heard Cas.

 

“What is wrong with you?!  He could have lived! The physics would have allowed it if you would have moved over!” 

 

“Cas, baby, you gotta calm down!”  Sam heard Dean use the little pet name and he felt a sting of guilt.  Oh man, Dean didn’t use that unless Cas was really upset…maybe suggesting the Titanic wasn’t the greatest idea. 

 

“No! I will not calm down!”

 

“Baby…where are you going?!” 

 

Sam heard loud footsteps outside his door and he froze as the door flew open and an irate angel stormed in. 

 

“Cas?”

 

“You lied to me!  You said this was a great love story!  It is a tragedy!  Why would you suggest this movie, you…you sadistic human being!” 

 

000

 

Much to Dean’s amusement, it took a couple days for Cas to cool down.  In that time, the angel wouldn’t even speak to Sam, having felt betrayed and heartbroken over the movie the tall hunter recommended.  Dean knew that Sam recommended it to get under his skin, so he was glad there was some backlash. 

 

When Cas did talk to Sam again, it sent Dean into a little fit of laughter as Cas handed Sam a plate of dinner and stared him down, saying.  “I’ll never let it go.”  Before forcibly releasing the plate to let it drop into Sam’s hands before turning away. 


	5. The Hunchback of Notre Dame

Ever since the Titanic incident, Cas hadn’t been as excited for movie night.  Damn Sam and his stupid ideas.   Dean tried so many times to get another movie night going, but every time, Cas would say something was going on or he didn’t have time, or he wanted to do something else instead.  But he wasn’t going to let Cas say no this time.  In fact, Dean already had the snacks made, and the movies rented when Cas popped in. 

 

“Dean, I don’t-.”

 

“Cas!”  Dean said before taking a deep breath.  “Listen, I rented a movie for me and for you…and it’s Disney.  You like Disney movies, remember?  Please, babe?  I miss our movie nights.”  Dean tried putting on the best puppy dog face he could, knowing Cas couldn’t resist.  And he was right.  Cas’ will crumbled and they found themselves in front of the TV as the little intro castle thing played for the Disney movie. Dean figured he would ease him into the movie night.  He smiled as “The Hunchback of Notre Dame” started to play.

 

000

 

Disney was a safe bet for a light hearted movie.  That was what Dean had thought.

 

He was so wrong. 

 

It was only the beginning of the movie, where it was setting up the backstory of Quasimodo…Cas was already screaming at the television.

 

“How dare you!  He is just a child!  You would give up the life of a child!  And you are not guiltless, you murdered that poor woman for wanting to protect her child!  You are the monster, not him, he is not from hell!”  Cas’ voice was so loud that it echoed around the bunker.

 

Dean just sat there with his head in his hands…this was going to be a long night.  And to be honest, he would be lucky if he ever got Cas to watch another movie again…

 

000

 

“I don’t understand, gargoyles do not come to life.”  Cas said as he tilted his head to the side.  Dean loved that little quirk of his. 

 

Dean just smiled as he sipped his beer, happy that Cas had now calmed down from the intro.  He honestly thought Cas would have demanded to stop the movie, but he didn’t.  The angel insisted they see the end of the movie, hoping that Quasimodo would someday earn the love and respect he deserved.  

“It’s Disney, Cas, and animated.  They took some liberties with the realism.”  Dean said as he leaned back against the couch, taking Cas with him. 

 

“They took liberties with many things in this movie…”  The angel mumbled as he leaned his head against Dean’s chest, both of them settling in for the movie.

 

000

 

 _Oh no_.  It was all Dean could think as the scene changed to show the Judge Claud Frolo standing in a room alone.  He sighed as he looked to the angel.  It seemed any scene in which the Judge was in, Cas would end up screaming at the TV again.  It would then take a few minutes to calm him down, and then by the time he was truly relaxed…guess who was back on the screen again?! Cas really hated that guy.

 

Frolo began singing about Esmerelda and Dean chuckled as Cas began mumbling under his breath.  “It’s called lust, you pompous ingrate.” 

 

It was comments like that where Dean had to force himself not to laugh out loud.  Hearing Cas get so worked up, over a Disney movie no less, was hilarious. 

 

“It’s not her fault you lust for her.  Perhaps if you looked in a mirror you would see the true cause for your conundrum.” 

 

“I love you.”  Dean mumbled as he kissed Cas’ head. 

 

Cas gave him a curious look, breaking from his Frolo hate rant long enough to stare up at Dean.  “I love you too, Dean.  Although I don’t understand why you are saying that now.”

 

“Cause you are a dork, that’s why.”

 

“That is not-.”

 

“Shh…movie, remember.”  Dean joked with the angel as he relaxed back, enjoying this little slice of heaven that was movie night.

 

000

 

“She is no witch! She did not confess!  Why can’t they see his true motives!  She did nothing wrong, but he is going to burn her at the stake! Someone save her!” 

 

“Who the hell chains someone up in the bell tower?” 

 

The two of them were shouting at the television, but from a relaxed position of being curled up on the couch.  “Come on, Quasi!  Get the girl!”  Dean cheered.

 

“She will end up with the knight, Dean.  It is obvious.”

 

Dean glared down at the angel.  “No…Quasimodo.”

 

“I will not argue with you Dean, especially when I am right.”  Cas said matter-of-factly.

 

“Hey!  Listen here, Sass Master.  I bet you she will end up with Quasi…I bet you…alright.  I bet you the next two movie nights he will end up with Quasi.  If you win, you get to pick both movies for movie night, the next two times.  If not, I get to pick.”  Dean’s smirk was present as he looked down to Cas, challenging him to say something.

 

The angel just nodded and turned back to the television.  “You have a deal, Dean.  I will enjoy picking the next four movies.” 

 

000

 

“Told you.”

 

“Shut up.”  Dean grumbled as Esmerelda ended up with the blonde knight.  He rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms while Cas got up and put in Dean’s movie, some action movie that Dean didn’t even remember the title to.  Granted, he was going to make the most of this movie, cause not even Chuck knew what movies Cas would pick out for the next couple movie nights. 

 

“Don’t fret, Dean. I promise I will pick good movies for us.”  Cas grinned, a look of utter satisfaction on his face as he smugly handed Dean the remote. 

 

“Yea…whatever.”  He took the remote from the angel and hit play.  At least Cas was willing to have more movie nights now.

 


	6. Love Never Dies

“Wait, there is a sequel?  To The Phantom of the Opera?”  Dean asked quizzically.  He didn’t want to admit it out loud, but when Cas got that musical last time, by accident, he actually enjoyed it.  But he never knew there was a part 2 to the story.  The movie pretty much summed it up.

 

“Yes, Dean.  And we will be watching it.”  Cas said matter-of-factly, a smug grin on his face.  Dean could only groan at that, remembering their little bet.  The bet he lost, meaning Cas got to pick both movies for the next two movie nights.  This could be rough.  The first movie Cas picked for this weekend, was “Love Never Dies”, apparently the sequel to “The Phantom of the Opera”.

 

Dean watched as the movie started.  “Why does it look so different?”  He asked into Cas’ ear at a whisper.

 

“This is a recorded play, Dean.  Not a movie.”  Cas put a handful of popcorn into his mouth as Dean let his frown set on his face.

 

“Great.” 

 

000

 

“Good to see his is still being a bit of a creeper.”  Dean grumbled as the giant painting of Christine came into view again, as the Phantom talked about he missed her and such.

 

Castiel could only sigh as he pushed Dean’s words from his mind, trying to ignore the hunter.

 

“You stay true, buddy.  Hang in there, dude.”  Dean raised his beer to the television as Cas shh’d him, making him smile wide as the movie played on.

 

000

 

“Clowns!”  Dean said with a bit too much glee.  “Sam would love this movie!”  Dean turned his head and shouted out for his brother.

 

“That is unkind Dean.”  Cas said quickly, hollering out for Sam to ignore his brother.  You and I both know that Sam has an irrational fear of clowns.  This movie would only cause him undue distress.” 

 

Dean couldn’t hold back his laughter as he shook his head.  “Buzz kill.”

 

Cas gave him a look before quietly speaking, “I don’t understand, there was nothing buzzing.” 

 

000

 

“Wow…they are changing a lot.”  Dean mumbled to himself as he noticed Castiel’s scowl.  It had only been twenty minutes and Christine’s old family didn’t seem to want her around, her husband was apparently a gambler, and she had a kid.  This was a completely different movie.

 

“I hope the Phantom does not try to hurt the child.”  Castiel only muttered those words before leaning against Dean, letting his warm flood over him as he relaxed to enjoy the show.

 

000

 

Dean felt his eyes tear up as the little boy and Christine sang the song about love.  Hearing the boy question whether his father loved him, and then getting his mother’s love in return, he couldn’t understand why it hit him so hard.  But at the same time, in a way, he did. 

 

He cleared his throat and leaned his head on Cas’, taking a deep breath and smelling the clean scent that was the angel.  Sure, Dean may have lost his mother, and his father, and so much more, but he had Cas.

 

“I want her to run away with the Phantom…”  Cas whispered against Dean’s chest.  “Raoul is not the same man he was.” 

 

“We will have to watch and see, Cas.”  He whispered back, laying a gentle kiss on his angel’s head.

 

000

 

“DUDE!  You were doing so well, then you go all murder-y, what the hell?!”  Dean yelled at the television.  “I don’t…I just…”

 

He sat back with a sigh as he shook his head.  “I was rooting for you, man…what a dick, threatening her kid.” 

 

“Agreed.”

 

000

 

“HOLY SHIT!!! IS THAT THE PHANTOM’S KID?!”  Dean screamed at the television.  “THERE IS NO WAY!” 

 

“That was most definitely not in the movie.”  Cas said quickly, his eyes wide in shock as the next song quickly played.  The mirrors turned around and around as the Phantom sang to the boy.  “They must be related.  Composition skill such as that, that definitely didn’t come from Raoul.” 

 

“Christine has some explaining to do!” 

 

“Where is Christine?” 

 

000

 

There was no more sound, no more comments, that came from Dean or Cas.  Not until the end of the movie.  But even then, it was only the sound of soft sniffles and silent sobs.  The movie had captured them into the world, the music, it made them sit on the edge of their seats, hope for a happy ending, and then ripped their hearts out. 

 

Dean could only stare at the screen as the end credits rolled, the people taking their bow.  His heart hurt unlike any other.  It was… he saw in that moment a mirror of his own life.  A father, weeping over his lost love.  A son, unsure of what to do.

 

And Cas…poor Cas.  Dean looked down as Cas wiped his eyes, torn between a heartbreaking sob for the loss of Christine, and yet a happy smile over the acceptance of the Phantom by his son.

 

It was all Dean could do to just hold his angel close, to lay a sweet kiss on his head.  He noticed movement off to the side, seeing Sam walk up.  But Dean just shook his head, effectively shooing a worried looking Sam away. Whatever it was wasn’t important. 

 

“You alright, Cas?” 

 

“They…they were finally going to be happy.  They were going to be a family…” 

 

“I know, baby.  I know.”  Dean just held him tighter as he took a deep breath.  “Maybe now is a good time for a break and your other movie?”  He offered down to the angel. 

 

Cas just gave a sad nod as he reached over and grabbed the next movie.  Dean looked over the title and sighed.  Well, at least it wouldn’t be sad.  How sad could a nature documentary be?  But that was what they needed right now, something easy, something simple, to wipe away the ending of “Love Never Dies”. 

 

000

 

It was a few days later that Dean found Cas and Sam hovering over something.  Sam was teaching Cas how to use something, so Dean just relaxed in the kitchen until they were done.  He munched away at some chips, freezing when he heard Cas humming.  He watched as Cas walked in, headphones in his ears as he played with the new ipod, humming the song from the movie they had watched.


	7. Nature Documentary

Dean put the movie in as he glared at the title “Wildlife SOS”.  So, this was either a documentary about wildfires or something, or a documentary about animals…he didn’t know which was worse.  But honestly, after watching “Love Never Dies” he was willing to watch anything to ease his heartache. 

 

“Ready, baby?”  He asked as he settled back against the couch. 

 

“Yes, Dean.  I am most excited for this movie.”  Cas sat up straight on the couch and gave a happy little smile as the movie started.  It was all Dean could do not to say, ‘God, you’re adorable’. 

 

000

 

“Badger cubs!”  Castiel spoke quickly.  “Dean, we will be able to see Badger cubs!” 

 

Dean just chuckled.  It was like the angel was at a petting zoo.  He could only smile as they watched the people talk to each other about what to expect. 

 

000

 

“That poor badger!  Why would the dog attack him!” 

 

“It’s okay, Cas.  I’m sure they will help the little guy.”  Dean patted Cas’ arm.  Of course, Cas just had to pick a documentary about wildlife rescue and hospital.  This was going to be a long hour and a half. 

 

000

 

“Wait…episode?”  Dean asked.  The narrator had said, earlier in the episode.  “Cas?”  Dean looked down to Castiel, who was glancing down at the floor, twisting his hands in his lap.  “This isn’t a movie, is it Cas?” 

 

“No…it’s a series.” 

 

Dean groaned as he rolled his head back.  “How many episodes?” 

 

“Um…twelve?”  Castiel looked up, giving Dean the best begging puppy look he could muster.  He had been observing Sam when he did this to Dean, and the hunter almost always gave in.  He hoped it worked this time. 

 

“No…don’t look at me like that!  We are not sitting through twelve episodes of animal hospital!”  Dean kept shaking his head, avoiding eye contact with Cas.  He was too damn good at that puppy look.

 

“Could we at least watch a couple episodes?” 

 

Dean glanced down, that was his mistake, he made eye contact.  “Two.  Two episodes, and that is it!  If you want to watch the rest…you watch them on your own.” 

 

Cas’ face lit up as he nodded in agreement before resuming the show.  Little did Dean know…the series was on Netflix, so there was no time limit on when Cas had to watch the episodes.

 

000

 

Castiel was still sniffling as the emergency worker talked about the lost Badger cub.  “Cas…why don’t we watch something else?  This is just going to make you sad.” 

 

“No, Dean.  They did lose the badger, but they save many more animals.  I want to see them save the other animals.” 

 

000

 

“Oh man, that thing is cute.”  Dean smiled as he watched another little Badger cub curl up and play in the blanket as the credits from the first episode rolled.  “Alright, Cas.  Onto the next one.”

 

“I hope there are more Badger cubs.  Do you think there will be more birds too?!”  Castiel got excited as they watched on for the next episode.

 

“Probably.  I hope to see another fox.  Or a bear or something.  That would be cool.” 

 

000

 

Dean and Cas both had their wishes come true.  The series had many foxes, birds, and so many other little critters.  Especially after ten episodes.  They hadn’t known they had watched that many, they got stuck in the binge cycle, but they were happy to.  So many little animals were saved.  Some were lost.  But it was mostly happy for most of the time. 

 

“What did you think of movie night, Dean?”  Castiel’s voice moved around the room, commanding the hunter’s answer.

 

“It was good, Cas.  So, you will get to pick both movies next week too.  Any idea what you want to watch?” 

 

Castiel nodded as he helped Dean gather up the empty bottles and bowls.  “I have some ideas.” 

 

000

 

Dean had gotten used to the movies having an effect on his life a couple days later, but this was taking it to a new extreme.  It was one thing for Cas to get angry at Sam over the Titanic incident, or download music from a musical…but this?  “You can’t keep it, Cas.”  He said, his arms crossed as he looked down at the angel.

 

Cas had a little blanket on his lap, with a baby fox wrapped up in it.  “But its mother is gone.  He will die without help, Dean.” 

 

“We could take care of it until he is big enough and then let him go?”  Sam asked quietly, sitting next to Cas. 

 

Damn Sam, Dean thought to himself, taking Cas’ side.  “If we take it in, will it be able to survive on its own?  Won’t it get used to us or something?” 

 

The conversation went on for about another two hours.  Dean lost.  And now they had a little baby fox running around the bunker.  Cas promised to take care of it, clean up after it.  But unfortunately, that meant it imprinted on Cas.  Sleeping with him (and thus Dean), curling up on his lap (and also with Dean at times).  Sam loved the thing, playing with it and buying it toys.

 

Dean sat back, looking over some lore when he felt the small animal crawl up into his lap, licking his hand as it looked up at him.  “What’s up?”  The fox of course didn’t answer, just curled up in Dean’s lap and closed its eyes.  Dean had to admit, the thing was cute…but maybe he should screen Cas’ movie choices more.  They didn’t need any other pets in the bunker.  And Chuck only knows what else could happen after Cas gets ideas from other movies.


	8. The Labyrinth

Week two of Cas picking both movies for movie night was about to begin, and Dean was already feeling better about it.  He at least knew this movie, The Labrynth.  Jim Hendersen.  Honestly, he has seen it before, but it has been a while.  When Cas found it in the store, his eyes lit up at the description, so Dean just went with it. 

 

He waited patiently as Cas got their snacks and such together, getting settled in before relaxing against Dean.  “Ready to watch the movie, Goblin King?”  Dean joked.

 

Of course, Cas didn’t get it.  It cause a five minute discussion on if Dean saw Cas as a goblin, and what caused him to call him that.

 

“Let’s just watch the movie and you will find out, okay?” 

 

000

 

“Why would she wish for that?”  Castiel asked with a horrified voice. 

 

“She didn’t know it would really work, it was just from a book, Cas.” 

 

There was a silence that had settled over them as the movie played on, a happy silence of peace.  Before it was broken by a question from Cas.

 

“Were you ever like that with Sam?” 

 

“W-what?”  Dean had to look at Cas questioningly, not sure about what he was asking.

 

“Did you ever want to be rid of Sam like Sarah wanted to be rid of Toby?”  Castiel gave him a curious look as Dean just shook his head.

 

“No.  Sam was always my baby brother, and I loved him.  I didn’t want to get rid of him.  I just wanted to keep him safe.”  Dean sighed as he thought back to those days.  “Yea, there were times he would get on my nerves, or I would need some air or something, but I never would have wished him away.  He and Dad were the only family I had left.” 

 

Castiel smiled as he looked up to Dean.  “You are a good brother, Dean.” 

 

It may have been a simple statement, but it had Dean grinning proudly. 

 

000

 

“He doesn’t look like a goblin.”

 

“Well, if he looked like the other goblins, he wouldn’t be king?” 

 

“That doesn’t make sense, Dean.”  Castiel deadpanned, before shaking his head and turning back to the movie.  Dean had to smile at how seriously Cas always took these movies.

 

000

 

“That is cheating!”  Castiel screamed as the Goblin King appeared, sending this giant machine towards them as a way of stopping Sarah from reaching the castle.  “Dean, he is cheating!” 

 

Dean burst into laughter.  “Oh babe, it is only going to get worse.  She is going through a whole lot of ugly to get to the end.”

 

Castiel just shook his head.  “Will she get to the end in time?  You have heard of this story before, have you not?”

 

Dean pulled Cas close and kissed his head.  “Now, Cas.  If I told you that I would spoil the movie…”

 

“…But I want to know.”

 

“Nope, I’m not tellin’ you.”

 

000

 

Dean chuckled as the red, bird-things started dancing around and kicked the head around.  “Hey, Cas…”  He straightened out before shifting his arms out to the front, putting on a proud look.  “I guess you could say he…lost his head.”

 

He looked to Cas, who just blinked and turned his head towards Dean and sighed.  “You amaze me with what you find amusing at times.”  Then he just turned around back to the movie. 

 

000

 

“Such a stinky situation.”  Dean said with a chuckle as Sarah, Hogle, and Ludo walked through the bog of eternal stench. 

 

“Dean…please, just watch the movie.”  Castiel said with a roll of his eyes.  He knew when Dean started on with the puns, there was no stopping him.  So Cas just took a deep breath and did his best to focus on the movie. 

 

Of course Dean went on for a few more minutes, more puns, but eventually he just went silent as Cas stopped reacting.

 

000

 

“Don’t fall for the trick Sarah!”  Castiel screamed at the television as she danced with the Goblin King.  Her beautiful gown swirling around her as the music played for the masquerade. 

 

But when she broke through the glass, Cas gave a triumphant smile.  She fell down into the junk piles.  “She is a grand heroine…but she still shouldn’t have wished her brother away.”

 

“It will be alright, Cas.”  Dean said as he ran a hand through the angel’s hair.  He could be so adorable, especially during movie night.

 

000

 

“I don’t understand.  Does the Goblin King love Sarah?  Or is he trying to trick her?”

 

Dean just sat in silence and pointed to the television.

 

“She will get the baby in time, right?”

 

“Watch the movie, Cas.”

 

“Will she be able to go home?!  Does he realize that is not how love works?!”

 

Dean was now trying so hard not to laugh, it was the cinematic climax, and Cas was on the edge of his seat.  At some point, he had dropped a bowl of popcorn in his excitement.  Dean just watched Cas’ reaction, instead of the movie, enjoying how Cas’ eyes lit when Sarah said the lines properly, when she was back home. 

 

“Can we watch this again, some other day, Dean?!”  Cas was quick to turn and look at him, a big smile across his face, those blue eyes lit up in excitement. 

 

“Sure, thing Cas.  We’ll get a copy for ourselves, and we can watch it whenever you want.” 

 

Little did Dean know, Cas ended up wanting to watch The Labrynth almost once a month.  He was addicted, but he was just as excited each time he watched it, never tiring of watching the same plot, instead, finding something new to fascinate him each time.  And that year, when Sam convinced them to dress up for Halloween, Cas insisted he go as the Goblin King.  He tried convincing Dean to go as Sarah, or one of the other characters, but Dean drew the line there.  “Stop trying to make me the princess!” 


	9. Moulin Rouge

“Moulin Rouge?”  Dean looked at the cover of the DVD with some skepticism. 

 

“Yes, Dean.  It is my second choice for my second weekend.”  Castiel nodded as he held his hand out for the movie.

 

“Okay…It’s got Nicole Kidman, so at least it has that going for it, I guess.”  Dean sat back as he smiled.  This was the last movie before he got to pick again, and thank Chuck for that.

 

000

 

“Oh god…is this some black and white French movie?!”  Dean said quickly as the first song began.  “Dude, don’t make me watch this!”

 

“Dean, hush!”  Castiel shot him a glare. “It is my pick, Dean.  And it is not black and white…I’m not sure if it is French however.”

 

Dean sighed as he watched on as the movie went from black and white to colored, and the chaos began.

 

000

 

“They are…are they writing the “Sound of Music?” 

 

“What’s the Sound of Music?”  Castiel asked with a tilt of his head.

 

“We could watch it instead of this…” 

 

“No.  Nice try.”

 

000

 

Dean could only sit there and look between the television and Castiel as he…attempted to understand.  “Should we be smoking something while watching this?” 

 

“Dean, you must understand it is about the bohemian way and understanding their freedom of thought.”  Castiel gave Dean’s hand a little squeeze, as though he was speaking to a small child. 

 

“I just…what’s with the music?  Is this…is this the original music?  I don’t…what?” 

 

000

 

“Now they are just singing Madonna!”  Dean shouted. 

 

“Dean Winchester! I will make you sit outside if you are not quiet!”  Castiel shouted at Dean as he paused the movie.  “I have never interrupted your movie choices, even though they never make sense, you could allow me the same curtesy!”  Castiel had scolded him.  He gave him a hard glare that made Dean scoot away.

 

“I’m…I’m sorry, Cas…you’re right.  It is your pick, and I should just…I’m sorry.”  Dean looked to Cas and gave him the most apologetic look he could muster.  “I’ll be good, I promise. Let’s just watch the movie, okay?” 

 

Cas gave a small smile and looked into those green eyes of his boyfriend and sighed.  “Fine.  But you must behave.”  He scolded as he felt Dean pull him closer.  He gave in and relaxed against Dean as he played the movie again. 

 

“Wait…what do you mean my movies don’t make sense?!” 

 

 

000

 

Dean was falling off of his seat in laughter as the innuendos went on, as Satine tried to seduce him and he tried to honestly read poetry. 

 

“Dean…you need to breathe.”

 

“I-I c-can’t!”  He just laughed harder, curled up on his knees on the floor.  Luckily for him, the music began as the next song began.  It was enough to snap him out of his air stealing joy and let Cas help him back on the couch.

 

“I take it you approve of this movie now?”

 

“It has its moments.”  Dean said with a big grin before kissing Cas’ head.  “and just so you know…you could…read me poetry…anytime you want.”

 

Cas blinked a couple times before rolling his eyes.  “Roses are red, violets are blue, your innuendo was weak, and you know it too.”  Castiel deadpanned, making Dean’s jaw drop in shock. 

 

000

 

“I know I said I wouldn’t say anything else, bad…but…I’m never going to be able to hear “Like a Virgin” the same way ever again…without seeing these creepy dudes dancing around…”  Dean said with a horrified look.  He had always loved that song, Madonna was badass.  But now…yea…all he could see was the weird mustaches and the guy dressing in a sheet like a bride and that creepy guy, the Duke, getting all possessive. 

 

“I do not like how possessive the Duke is.  He cannot buy Satine like that.  The building yes, but not Satine.  She should be free to love who she wishes!”  Castiel’s voice was filled with sadness and heartache. 

 

Both of them knew what was coming, even if the Duke and her lover didn’t.  It would be a tragic ending, both of them knew that now.  All they could hope for was that there was a bit of happiness before then.

 

But as they watched on, as the Duke stomped on their love, changing the play, as Satine left to meet with the Duke, they gave up hope on that little happiness. 

 

000

 

The song began, “Roxanne” and Castiel couldn’t help but pull Dean close.  It was as if he feared, as the song said, that love would slip away, be betrayed, that it could never be attained. 

 

Dean could feel Cas pull on his arm as it wrapped around his stomach, and leaned his head against the dark mop of hair.  He didn’t have anything to say, he just gave Cas’ head a soft kiss, squeezing the hand he held, giving Cas a little bit of love as they watched what was sure to be the tragic ending of Satine and Christian. 

 

000

 

The ending played.  Christian and Satine got their love song, the happy ending in the play.  But the reality was far worse as he held her in his arms as she slipped away.  Dean and Cas were wound tightly together as they both shed silent tears over the lover’s fate. 

 

And as the movie reached it’s finale, Cas turned to Dean and gave him a soft and gentle kiss.  His actions speaking volumes to match with Satine’s words of “I will always love you”. 

 

Dean pulled the angel close as they heard the sobs of Christian echo in the room.  “It’s going to be alright, Cas.”  He whispered to the angel.

 

Cas nuzzled against Dean as the movie jumped to Christian typed up his story and then the credits rolled.  “I will always love you, Dean.”  Castiel’s breath was on Dean’s neck, making him smile as he spoke.

 

“And I will always love you, Cas.”


	10. Romeo and Juliet (1968)

This was actually one movie that Dean didn’t mind that Cas had picked.  It was a classic.  Romeo and Juliet.  He had warned Cas that it doesn’t end well for the lovers, but Cas said he already knew that.

 

“I was witness when Shakespeare wrote this particular play.  He was quite heartbroken at the time, I believe that affected his ending choice.”

 

“Wait…you knew Shakespeare?”  Sam had jumped into the conversation, sparking an entire discussion the whole way home from the store about what he was like and that history junk that Dean didn’t care about. 

 

So he sat back as he drove down the road and then eventually got into the bunker, letting Cas set up the movie.  “I have never seen it performed before, this should be educational.”  Cas said with a smile, relaxing against the couch. 

 

“Should be…”  Dean joked as he hit play.

 

000

 

“Oh boy…those tights.”  Dean chuckled as they strutted around the market, seeing a fight with the other family. 

 

They watched as the first lines went and Dean sighed.  “Oh, they are doing a more…stuffy version.” 

 

“What do you mean by that, Dean?  Is it because of their tight fitting clothing?” 

 

Dean chuckled as he shook his head at the angel, always taking things so literally.  “No, Cas.  I mean that they are doing the traditional version.”

 

Castiel gave a thought to Dean’s words. Traditional version.  “What do you mean, is there another way to portray this play?” 

 

“Well, yea.  They have a lot of different versions.  Some stick to the classic words and such, like this.  And others make it a bit more modern.” 

 

“And less modern means stuffy?”  Castiel questions, having completely forgotten the story as they spoke.

 

“In this case, yes.”  Castiel gave a knowing nod before turning back to the movie. 

 

000

 

“That lady is acting very…stuffy.”  Castiel offered as Juliet’s mother told her of marriage and how she could consider soon.  The angel glanced over to Dean for a moment, looking for him to say something.  But instead, he only chuckled.

 

“Close enough, Cas…close enough.” 

 

000

 

Dean just stared at the television.  Sure, he knew the general story of Romeo and Juliet, but all the stuff in the middle…he had no idea what was going on.  All the strange words and phrases making his head run in circles when trying to understand it. 

 

Wait, Romeo said ‘untimely death’, he knew what that meant!  And based on the masks, he was about to meet Juliet soon.  He happened a glance over to his angel and smiled as he saw the look of enjoyment that was spread across Cas’ face, on his lips and in his eyes.  Sure, Cas had a strange taste in movies, but still, it was worth it to sit through some strange movies if it meant that he could just relax and enjoy some time with him. 

 

000

 

“Tybalt is douche.”  Dean scoffed as Paris tried again to get Juliet’s father to say something, call Romeo out, and start some type of battle between them.

 

“Yes he is. He is very confrontational.” 

 

Dean nodded as one of the men at the part begins singing.  Enjoying how Romeo and Juliet searched for each other in the crowd.  “Here we go…start of trouble.”  Dean said with a chuckle as Cas nodded.

 

“Indeed.”

 

000

 

The classic balcony scene.  Dean knew it well, but not the words.  But apparently Cas did. 

 

Dean sat in shock as Cas recited all of Juliet’s words alongside her.  Speaking of names and words of love.  Dean had to admit…even if he didn’t know what all the words meant, it was romantic as hell to hear Cas’ deep voice speak them.  Dean let out a happy sigh as Cas spoke more of the monologue before snapping out of it quickly.

 

Holy shit…was he swooning?!

 

000

 

“I get it is a movie and stage fighting…but this is the worst fighting I have ever seen.”  Dean commented as Romeo and Tybalt fought in the square.  “And I have seen two drunk guys try to fight with spoons.” 

 

“This is how they would have done it on stage Dean.  I believe they are trying to keep it true to the stage form.”  Castiel noted as the scene changed to Juliet and the nurse crying of Tybalt’s fate.

 

“Still…Seriously.  That little hit, he barely stuck him, he could have lived from that!” 

 

“Dean…you are taking things too seriously.”  Dean just scoffed, thinking to himself, _hello pot, meet kettle._

 

000

 

“Wait…I thought that they were going to run off together?  I thought they were supposed to get married the day they died…is that not right?”  Dean asked, looking to Cas, the apparent expert on everything from the Bard.

 

“Watch the movie, Dean.”  Was all he would reply.  It had become a common phrase, to most of Dean’s questions.

 

“I don’t remember them hooking up like that in the play.” 

 

“Watch the movie, Dean.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait!  I don’t remember this Paris part.”  Dean said stubbornly.

 

“Watch the movie, Dean!” 

 

Dean just glared at Cas for a moment before sighing and turning back to the movie.  “This should have ended a half hour ago.”  He grumbled under his breath.  A normal human wouldn’t have heard it, but Cas was no human. 

 

“I heard that.”  He said quickly, with a sharp tongue that made the room fall to silence as they watched the movie.  The scene changing to the final big scene where the two lovers die.

 

000

 

They watched the end in silence.  Where there would have been tears, there were none.  They both knew the plot so well, they knew what was to come.  And upon that night they laid together, speaking in verses left from the not so merry endeavor.  The movie night done and the night now past, the lovers lay resting in their happy nest. 


End file.
